Photon detectors are essential components in many electronic devices. Ultra-sensitive photon detectors that are capable of detecting a small number of photons, such as individual photons (e.g., single photons), are used in a variety of applications, such as optical communications, medical diagnostics, and space research. One such use of ultra-sensitive photon detectors is for optical quantum information applications.
Current crowding effects (e.g., due to a non-uniform shape) lead to limitations in efficiency and yield of many conventional photon detectors. For example, current crowding may lead to a reduced current density in some parts of the detector that create blind spots, and conversely lead to an increased current density in other parts of the detector that can reduce the critical current of the detector, thereby impacting performance and yield.